Under the Stars
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: Real sweet G/V fic! Gohan's doing Extra credit and who decides to show up...? *One-Shot*


Under the Stars

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Sweet smutty one-shot, once again done by yours truly!

-

Disclaimer: Nope-ay!

-

Gohan quietly moved away from the other students who decided to stay late after school for an extra credit assignment the teacher issued a few days ago. Nearly half the class came, surprising Gohan, but then again the people failing might need some help here and there.

He climbed the stairs to the top of the roof sighing. He hated being in environments with people moving around him, talking, and doing things that most teenagers thought as 'awesome'. He called it going to a place and wishing the damn thing would end.

He was not a party going person.

When the teacher told the students to split up and look for a place to see the stars clearly he knew exactly where he wanted to go. He was now walking in the bare dark hallways, and heading towards the roof. He smiled lightly as the wind rustled his hair when he got to the door and opened it.

He walked a few feet away from where he came in and lied down, resting his head on his arms.

He already knew what he was looking for and found it right away. He didn't go and grab the paper that the professor gave them though, not wanting to ruin how the stars looked by answering a question for them.

Gohan started to let his mind drift slightly, but after a few minutes the door opened up surprising him. He still had about twenty minutes to be up here and nobody else was supposed to come up here - he called the spot. His eyes widened a little bit when he saw Videl walk through the door.

She seemed surprised herself to see Gohan on the roof. She cocked her head to the side and nodded at him.

"What are you doing up here?" Gohan just shrugged lightly.

"I've got an extra credit assignment and-" Videl closed her eyes and groaned.

"Was that tonight? Damn it, can't believe I came tonight…" Gohan looked at her strangely. Before he could say something, she spoke again. "Why didn't I see anybody when I came in? You the only one that needed the credit?" She rolled her eyes while saying the last part with a lot of sarcasm. Gohan grinned at her weakly.

"Nah…We were told to split up… that's probably why you didn't see anybody…what are you doing here?" She looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Look at the sky. I could have done it at home but it just seems to crowded there - even when I'm alone on the roof." He nodded.

"I can understand that, I have tons of room to roam, but it always seems as though I'm still close to what I'm escaping from…" Videl nodded.

"Exactly… eh… I guess I'll leave you alone then…" She said, turning around. Gohan's voice stopped her.

"You can stay up here if you like - unless it's to crowded…" She looked back at him and smiled lightly.

"Okay…" Walking over to him and lying down on her back with her arms behind her neck, like Gohan, the two just stared up at the stars in silence.

"What's your home like Gohan?" Gohan was startled by the question but decided to answer it anyway.

"It's…nice. My mom is always fair, though sometimes its hard to believe that, because of her forceful ways…" He rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously but Videl just dismissed it as a scratch. "and my brother is a wee little devil with the face of an angel." Videl laughed lightly and Gohan turned to her. "You think I'm kidding, don't you? He's terrible, and when I'm asleep he thinks my stomach is a trampoline so up in the morning I get my alarm clock with the name 'Goten'. Though, if his friend Trunks is over, than what I'm calling an devil now is the sweetest of angels then." Videl laughed at his description.

"You certainly have a way at describing things…" Gohan grinned at her.

"It's a gift." She rolled her eyes at him and looked back up to the sky.

"What about your dad?" She asked suddenly. When she turned to look at him, Gohan's eyes were shut painfully. "Um…never mind… want to know about my family?" She asked. The look on Gohan's face showed an awful lot of pain, making her wonder why the subject of his father did that.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear about the 'famous Hercule'." Videl was starting to get angry at him, but it started to leave quickly when she heard the sarcastic tone he used about her father. Didn't he like him? She went ahead and began to answer his question.

"My main family is the butler and a few of the maids and I are close. My dad and I are so far apart that it isn't funny…" She looked at the sky. She heard a snort to her side and looked at Gohan. "What?"

Gohan grinned to her and pointed at the stars. "If you follow the patterns of the stars, it sort of looks like your dad's head…" Videl tried to see what it was he was pointing out but couldn't. When she told him this, he and she switched places but she still couldn't see the picture of her father. Finally, Gohan did something that only he wouldn't pick up as an awkward position.

He picked her up and laid her on top of them, both of them looking towards the sky. Videl was trying to fight her blush, forgetting that it was night and probably would have hidden it for her. She did her best to listen to Gohan as he pointed out the newly found 'constellation'.

"Alright, see the North Star? Okay, that's one of the stars that outline his head and…" After a few moments Videl started to finally see what Gohan saw, and burst out laughing.

"He even has that stupid grin on his face!" Videl calmed down but didn't move from her spot on Gohan, and he didn't seem to complain.

-16 minutes Later-

Videl heard everyone coming together and giving their papers to the teacher, hearing the talking and yawning from some of them. She was about to get up when she felt the arms around her tighten. Soft snoring entered her ears and she looked as well as she could behind her to find Son Gohan lying fast asleep.

She shook her head whispering 'I don't believe it…'. The best idea that entered her head was to wake him up, that way she could go home, Gohan can hand in his extra credit and go home.

Of course that got her to thinking. _I don't want to go home… Gohan doesn't need the credit… and he seems comfortable enough right here…_ Her foggy and sleepy mind told her. Agreeing with it she fell back on Gohan and started to follow him to sleep.

The morning was going to be interesting.

-

A/N: Cheesy, I know, but I REALLY needed it…


End file.
